


Baby, You Got Me Sick

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman, NarryMusings



Series: You, Me, and a Camera [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niall Has a House Full of Sick Family, Niall is the Best Human, Sick Character(s), Sickfic, This Whole Fic is Basically Just Self Indulgence, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryMusings/pseuds/NarryMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You all picked a terrible time to get sick.” Niall mutters, taking in the way Harry’s status has degraded rapidly. His cheeks are flushed, but his lips have gone pale. His forehead and chest are already coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and even his eyes are a paler green than usual.</p><p>“Yes, because I chose to feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.” Harry huffs. “And so did the kids. This is fun for us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Niall says gently, making sure the spray won’t hit Chris and then stepping over to the glass door. “I know. I know you all feel terrible, and I’m not helping.”</p><p>“We’re not the easiest group to deal with when we’re sick.” Harry hums, resting his forehead on the glass. “Especially when you’re such a germophobe.”</p><p>“We have a four month old.” Niall grumbles. “We can’t let him catch this. His immune system is too weak to handle a flu. It’s not me being a germophobe.”</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you.” Harry murmurs, spreading his palm flat over the glass.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” Niall says gently, placing his hand to match Harry’s. “Who else did you think would be taking care of you four?”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean.” Harry mumbles, closing his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Got Me Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Heart Attack' by One Direction

“Dad!” comes a twin set of whining calls from down the hall, while Niall’s making pancakes for a special breakfast. And just the sound of it makes Niall’s stomach drop. He knows that tone, knows the desperation in it, and it means hell is coming for the next several days.

Niall’s down the hall in seconds, praying that he’s wrong about this and the twins are just upset about something else. From the moment that he reaches their door, he knows his prayers have gone unanswered. It’s hanging over the room like a miasma, the smell of sick tinged with sweat.

Jimmy is on the floor, curled around William, who’s quietly crying and wiping at his mouth. The source of the smell is evident right away, bits of last night’s dinner soaking into the rug between their beds. It won’t be coming out, which means Harry will pitch a fit about getting them a new one soon. That’s a subject for later, though.

Niall takes a moment to steel himself, and then heads into the room, taking William into his arms when the boy reaches out for him. These clothes and William’s pajamas are done for, just like the rug, but Niall can’t think about that right now. He’s got a sick son in his arms, and that’s all that matters in this moment.

Jimmy follows along behind them, his fist curled tight in the hem of Niall’s shirt as they make their way down to the master bedroom, because the tub is better to fit both of them in after their last growth spurt. They’ve shot up four inches in the last few months, and Niall honestly wonders how they’re his sometimes. Seven years old, and they’re already almost up to his shoulders.

William stops crying about the time that they reach the bathroom, clinging tight around Niall’s neck and calming down to a few whimpers instead.

“You’re alright, bub. I’ve got you.” Niall murmurs, stroking William’s back as he uses the other hand to start running the water in the shower. “We’ll get you cleaned up, and then you can take a bath to bring your temperature down, and we’ll get you set up in the living room with some cartoons and crackers for your tummy after that, okay?”

“Okay.” William says quietly, his voice thick and congested.

“Dad, I don’t feel so good.” Jimmy groans behind Niall.

“Get to the loo.” Niall says quickly, setting William down and directing Jimmy to the toilet just in time as he starts to throw up. “That’s alright. Get it all out, buddy. William, was anyone sick at that birthday party you guys went to the other day?”

“Yeah, Nate wasn’t feeling good.” William mumbles. “He had to go home early. I didn’t even play with him, though.”

“Did Jimmy?” Niall asks him.

“For a little while.” William says with a nod.

“That’s enough for you guys.” Niall sighs. “I swear, you’ve got your father’s immune system. The flu has been going around. Nate must have given it to Jimmy, and he must have given it to you.”

“But the party was three days ago, and we were fine yesterday.” William points out. “We played with Ava and dad all day, and we didn’t have any problems.”

“It takes longer to kick in for some people than it does for others.” Niall tells him. Then it hits him like a brick in the face. “Oh shi- n splints. Ava.”

As if she’s been summoned, Niall hears the pattering of tiny feet and Ava’s muffled whimpers as she runs into the bedroom, looking for the comfort of her fathers.

“Daddy!” Ava chokes out around a heartbreaking sob.

“In here, princess.” Niall calls to her, pivoting his body as she runs into the room, her nightgown soaked in sick, just like William. She collides with him, plastering herself to Niall’s body, and he murmurs out, “You’re okay, princess.”

“I threw up!” Ava cries, burying her face in his neck.

“I know, princess. I’ve got you.” Niall says softly, using one arm to stroke her back, and the other to pet Jimmy’s hair as he lies his face on his arms that are rested against the toilet seat. He’s got three sick kids, and only two arms, and he feels completely overwhelmed in the moment.

So he takes a second, tucks himself into the spot in his mind that he reserves for a crisis, and just thinks. First things first, he has to get the kids clean. That’s what he needs to focus on. If he can compartmentalize each step, that’ll make things easier until Harry gets back from his run and can help. He just needs to get the kids clean. That’s all right now.

“William, can you check the water and make sure it’s not too hot for your sister?” Niall requests.

“Okay.” William agrees, sounding a bit more stable than he was before. William is good in a mess. That’s definitely a quality he didn’t get from Niall. Niall’s putting half his energy just into keeping himself from stress laughing. William sticks his hand in, and then there’s the squeak of a knob twisting. “It’s good now.”

“Okay, take your clothes off, and then you hop in. I’ll have your brother and sister in there in a minute, and then I’ll take care of you guys, alright?” Niall asks.

“I’ll clean myself up. You take care of Jimmy and Ava.” William mumbles, carefully pulling his shirt off over his head. Thankfully, he avoids getting any sick in his hair, and he isn’t wearing his glasses yet.

“Do what you can, and I’ll take care of the rest for you.” Niall tells him. “Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Okay.” William agrees, climbing into the shower once his shorts and pants are on the floor. One in, two to go.

“You feel okay to get in the shower, bud?” Niall asks.

“My stomach hurts.” Jimmy mumbles into his arms.

“Hurts like you’re going to throw up again?” Niall questions.

“No, I think it’s all gone.” Jimmy sighs. “It just hurts.”

“We’ll get some crackers or toast in your stomach real soon.” Niall tells him. “It’ll help settle things down in there.”

“My face hurts too.” Jimmy mutters. “It feels like I’ve got a pillow in my face.”

“Once you eat, I’ll give you some medicine that’ll help with that.” Niall explains. Jimmy opens his mouth, but Niall quickly adds, “I know you hate it, but I’ll give you each an ice lolly afterwards, and that’ll get rid of the taste, and help your throats.”

“Okay.” Jimmy agrees. “But I want grape.”

“It’s a deal.” Niall nods. “Can you get your clothes off while I take care of your sister?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy says quietly.

“Thanks, bub.” Niall says with a kiss to the back of Jimmy’s head. “And thank you for taking care of your brother before I got to you guys. You’re a great big brother.”

Jimmy doesn’t respond, just blushes and heads towards the shower, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor just like Harry does. It normally drives Niall insane, but he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment, because Ava is mumbling, “Daddy, I’m all sticky.”

“Yeah, you are, princess.” Niall chuckles. “We should get you in the shower too.”

“I want a bath.” Ava whimpers.

“We’ll put you in the bath after we get all this off you.” Niall tells her. “If you take a bath, it’ll just float around in the water and you won’t get clean, princess.”

“But the boys are in the shower!” Ava whines.

“You’ve taken lots of baths and showers with the boys.” Niall points out. 

“That’s when I was little.” Ava pouts. “I’m not the little one anymore. Chris is the little one.”

“Christopher doesn’t need to be cleaned up, princess.” Niall chuckles. “What if I get the boys to agree to have bubbles in the bath? Will that help?”

“Okay.” Ava agrees after a moment.

“Boys, there’s going to be bubbles in the bath.” Niall tells them.

“Okay.” they say in unison. They probably heard the conversation, and wouldn’t even think to argue if it’s for Ava’s sake, even though they’re both at that age where they love to say that they’re ‘too big’ to do things like take bubble-baths.

“Let’s get you in the shower now, princess.” Niall hums, carrying her across the room. “We’ll make it quick. Just get you rinsed off, and then you can have that bubble-bath.”

“Real quick.” Ava nods, lifting her arms up when Niall sets her on the ground. Niall takes off her nightgown, dropping it onto the pile of William’s clothes that’ll be thrown in the bin, and then helps her into the shower after tossing his own shirt to the side. Thank god for long sleeves, because it means he won’t need a shower of his own until he can get the kids settled in.

“There we go.” Niall sighs in relief. “How are you doing boys?”

“I’m clean, but Jimmy is just leaning on the wall.” William tells him.

“Jimmy, you’re not that bad off, but I need you to rinse your hands for me, bud.” Niall sighs. “And then I need you guys to help Ava while I get the tub filled.”

“I’ll get the tub.” William offers. “I’m ready to get out anyways.”

“Thanks, bubba.” Niall hums, pressing a quick peck to William’s cheek as he carefully climbs out of the shower, walking carefully to his appointed task. 

He’s not surprised that William offered that exchange. Jimmy will be absolutely no help, what with the way he’s got his face mashed into the wall and his arms stuck out behind him to catch the spray, and William doesn’t like dealing with anything gross if he doesn’t have to. If only Harry were home, then the kids wouldn’t have to do anything, but Niall just can’t do all of it at once like this, and it’s making him feel almost as awful as the kids.

“Jimmy, you okay there, buddy?” Niall asks as he takes one of the shower nozzles off the hook and starts rinsing Ava off with it.

“I feel like a zombie.” Jimmy slurs out.

Niall isn’t surprised by that either. The boys have immune systems like Harry, and they act just like him when they’re sick too. They’re all basically whinging lumps of mucus once they come down with anything. Luckily, a decade and a half of dealing with Harry has taught Niall how to handle people who act like that when they’re sick.

“You can sit down in just a minute. Just need to make sure you’re clean first.” Niall says gently. “William, how’s that bath coming?”

“I’ve got the water at the right temperature, and the bubbles are in.” William tells him before starting up a coughing fit.

“You feeling okay, bubba?” Niall asks, glancing over in his direction.

“This came out.” William says with a grimace, holding out his hand to show Niall a large wad of phlegm.

“Wipe it off with a tissue and toss it in the bin, bub.” Niall says, barely repressing a shiver. “Then you can go ahead and climb in.”

He turns back to Ava, making sure that he’s avoiding getting her hair wet. Luckily, she’s taken to having Jimmy braid it before she goes to bed, so at least it’s not going to sit there, soaking on her head all day and helping nothing when it comes to her being sick.

“You okay, princess?” Niall asks her.

“My neck hurts.” Ava whimpers.

“It’s your throat, princess.” Niall sighs. “I’m sorry. I’ll get something to help you with that once we finish this.”

“Ice-lolly?” Ava asks hopefully.

“Cough syrup first.” Niall tells her. “You and your brothers will get your ice-lollies when you’re out in the living room, not in the bath.”

“I want grape.” Jimmy croaks out.

“I know, bud.” Niall sighs. “Are you all clean?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy nods, smearing his cheek against the tile wall.

“Go ahead and get in the tub with your brother, then.” Niall requests. “Then you can sit down, and it’ll be easier.”

“You need to put Ava’s hair up, or else it’ll get wet.” Jimmy mumbles. “I can’t do it if I have bubbles on my hands, and you’re shit with her hair, dad.”

“Watch your language.” Niall huffs.

“Got it from you.” Jimmy argues.

“I don’t care. You watch your language around Ava.” Niall says firmly. “Towel off your hands, and you can put her hair up when I finish rinsing her off. Then you get in the tub, because your fever must be making you delirious if you think you can talk to me like that.”

“Sorry.” Jimmy sighs. “I feel like shi- n splints.”

“Christ.” Niall mutters under his breath. “I know you do, Jimmy. I know it feels awful, and I’m going to do everything I can to help you feel better, but I need you to cooperate with me a little bit.”

“I’m sorry, dad.” Jimmy mumbles.

“It’s okay, bud.” Niall sighs. “Come here.”

Jimmy groans and pushes himself away from the wall, heading towards the door. Niall wraps him up with the arm he isn’t using to clean Ava, and pulls Jimmy in for a hug and plants a kiss on his fever-heated forehead.

“I love you.” he murmurs softly. “I’m sorry if I seem like I’m being mean.”

“It’s okay.” Jimmy says into Niall’s neck. “You’re not that bad. Better than when Derby loses.”

“Thanks.” Niall snorts. “Go dry off. I’ll have Ava ready in a minute.”

Jimmy climbs out after that, leaving Niall with just Ava left to take care of now.

“Okay, princess, let’s get you finished up, alright?” Niall hums.

 

Harry finally shows up just as Niall’s getting the kids out of the tub, but it’s really just another unanswered prayer. His voice drifts down the hall, and Niall feels like he’s about to have an aneurysm at the tone in Harry’s voice. As if things weren’t difficult enough already.

“In the en-suite!” Niall calls back to him.

“Niall, what the hell? There was a bloody pancake on the griddle that was practically char-” Harry grumbles as he walks into the bathroom. “Oh no. What’s wrong?”

“All three of them seem to have the flu.” Niall sighs. “Caught it at that party the other day.”

“Well, that explains why I couldn’t breathe on my run.” Harry mutters. “And why my face feels like there’s a pillow shoved in it.”

“That’s what I said.” Jimmy groans.

“Where’s Chris?” Niall asks, noticing that Harry doesn’t have their baby with him.

“When we got in, I smelled something burning, so I left him in the pram to make sure you weren’t burning down the house.” Harry grumbles.

“Okay- Okay, I’ll take care of Chris and the kitchen. I need you to get these three dressed before you completely collapse.” Niall tells him. “The four of you can camp out on the couch, and I’ll just- Take care of everything.”

“I can help.” Harry offers.

“No, you can’t.” Niall mumbles, standing up. “In about an hour, you’re going to be as bad off as these three, if a decade and a half of experience is anything to go by, and Chris needs a parent who won’t get him sick. You need to be quarantined with the kids, and stay away from me and Chris. If we’re lucky, he won’t have caught anything.”

“I knew we should have done flu shots last week.” Harry sighs. “Is there anything I can do before I get quarantined?”

“Just get the kids dressed, and find a movie you can all agree on while I get started on some toast.” Niall says after a minute. “Once you all get settled in, I’ll take a shower with Chris, because I’m not exactly at my cleanest right now. Oh, and if you can pull out your mum’s recipe for chicken soup, I’ll make that for lunch for you guys.”

“I married well.” Harry chuckles before sniffling. “I’ll also get some bowls, in case they razz, and grab some boxes of tissues from the closet so you don’t have to worry.”

“I didn’t marry half bad either.” Niall snorts. “Kids, finish drying off, and then go with your father.”

“Don’t forget the ice-lollies.” Ava says firmly.

“Niall?” Harry asks, arching his eyebrow.

“Listen, I had three sick kids, and no help.” Niall huffs. “Negotiations were made when I was at a disadvantage. Take the cough syrup and make sure they all drink it. And you too.”

“Fine.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “But I want a grape one.”

“Jimmy’s got dibs, if there’s only one.” Niall hums on his way out the door, past Harry. “Sorry, pet.”

“Just remember who sucks your-” Harry starts to call after him, thankfully cutting himself off before he finishes.

Niall makes his way through the house, only pausing to let Wolf out into the yard, because he just can’t handle that devil dog on top of everything else today. Chris is fussing by the time Niall gets to him, but he’s not actually crying, which is probably the only good thing to happen to Niall so far this morning.

“Hey there, boyo.” Niall coos, pulling Chris out of the jogging pram that Harry had him strapped into. “Did you have a good time out running with daddy?”

Chris babbles in response, letting out a high-pitched squeal and then slapping Niall in the chin a few times.

“Yeah, I don’t either.” Niall chuckles. “But don’t tell him that. You know how he gets.”

He grabs the baby-Bjorn off of the hook by the door and puts it on, stuffing Chris in the front so he can use both hands while he works. If he’s got three sick kids, a sick husband, and a baby to take care of, then he’s definitely going to need both hands.

“Alright, let’s go make some toast for everyone else, yeah?” Niall hums, heading towards the kitchen.

 

“Just stay put while I do this. I promise, I’ll make it quick.” Niall says gently as he straps Chris into the bouncy seat that he’s placed on the shower bench. He makes sure to only turn on the nozzle above himself, and then finally, blessedly, begins the process of cleaning himself off.

He hasn’t actually got anything on him, but there’s this overwhelming sensation of uncleanliness from holding the kids while they were covered in their own sick. He needs to get it all off of him before he can start the lovely process of taking out the boys’ rug, Ava’s sheets and mattress, and all the clothes that are covered in puke.

“Any chance I could get you to go easy on the whole shitting the pampers thing for the next few days?” Niall asks, looking down at Chris. Of course, Chris just babbles and tries to slap at the water he can’t quite reach. “Fine. I didn’t think so. Just don’t tell your father I said ‘shitting’. Twice. Or do. It’s not like he can actually understand.”

“No, but he can hear you quite clearly.” Harry’s voice comes from just outside the shower door, making Niall jump and nearly kill himself against the shower wall.

“Christ!” Niall yelps. “Can you not fucking do that shite to me when I’m in the fucking shower, you bloody cunt?”

“Okay, I can let ‘shitting the pampers’ go, but you need to bottle the rest of that up unless you want Chris having as filthy of a mouth as Jimmy does.” Harry sighs.

“What are you even doing back here?” Niall asks with a glare. Harry is just as bad about cursing around the kids as Niall is, it’s just generally more of a sexual nature than the way Niall does it.

“There’s not enough blankets and pillows in the living room for all of us.” Harry sighs. “I came back to grab some extras from the closet.”

“You all picked a terrible time to get sick.” Niall mutters, taking in the way Harry’s status has degraded rapidly. His cheeks are flushed, but his lips have gone pale. His forehead and chest are already coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and even his eyes are a paler green than usual.

“Yes, because I chose to feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.” Harry huffs. “And so did the kids. This is fun for us.”

“I’m sorry.” Niall says gently, making sure the spray won’t hit Chris and then stepping over to the glass door. “I know. I know you all feel terrible, and I’m not helping.”

“We’re not the easiest group to deal with when we’re sick.” Harry hums, resting his forehead on the glass. “Especially when you’re such a germophobe.”

“We have a four month old.” Niall grumbles. “We can’t let him catch this. His immune system is too weak to handle a flu. It’s not me being a germophobe.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” Harry murmurs, spreading his palm flat over the glass.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Niall says gently, placing his hand to match Harry’s. “Who else did you think would be taking care of you four?”

“That’s not what I mean.” Harry mumbles, closing his eyes. “I just- I can’t remember the last time I couldn’t touch you or sleep with you or kiss you. I hate it. I hate that I can’t climb in the shower right now, push you against the wall, and eat your-”

“There is a baby right there!” Niall hisses. “And don’t get me riled up right now. If I’d known it would be a week before we had sex again, I would have shagged you a lot harder and a few more times while the kids were at that party.”

“Mm, we’re getting lazy in our old age.” Harry chuckles. “I remember when we wouldn’t have stopped until we were both cumming dry and sticking together, too exhausted to do anything other than snog on the floor.”

“Didn’t have four kids in those days.” Niall snorts.

“Ah, yes. Them.” Harry hums. “They have made things a bit more complicated occasionally.”

“Should ship them all off to Antarctica so we can just shag all the time.” Niall grins.

“Nah. If we did that, who else will we get to wake us up at the crack of dawn on Sundays to make pancakes?” Harry giggles. “Besides, they may make things a bit more complicated, but I think there’s a possibility I’d miss them.”

“Me too.” Niall says with an exaggerated sigh. “Damn. Guess we’ll have to keep them. And you should probably get back to them before they trash the place.”

“I love you.” Harry murmurs.

“I love you, too, pet.” Niall breathes out. “Now get out of here so I can clean myself and get back to taking care of you walking piles of disease.”

“You spoil everything.” Harry groans.

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall waves him off, turning back and ducking back under the spray. “Stop staring at my arse and get out of here.”

“I will never stop staring at your arse.” Harry snorts. “But I can put it off for a while, I guess.”

“Whatever you need to call it to get you back to the kids.” Niall hums. “And resting, since you need it too. Being cheeky won’t cover up the fact that you feel like crap.”

“Rub it in. See how that works for you later.” Harry mutters on his way out the door.

“Just to make it clear, I would never actually ship you off to Antarctica.” Niall says down to Chris as he starts scrubbing at his chest with the soap. “That was a joke.”

Chris responds by munching on his own fingers, which Niall decides to take as a good thing before focusing on his shower again.

 

“Dad!” Jimmy whines from the door to the kitchen. “I’m-”

“Hungry, I know.” Niall mumbles. “I’m working on it, Jimmy. I’d just dump some canned soup in a pot and have it ready in ten minutes, but your father refuses to eat that when he’s sick, so I have to make it from scratch, and-”

“No, I’m hot.” Jimmy whimpers. “I don’t want soup.”

“Of course.” Niall sighs. “Get some water from the fridge, bub. That’ll help cool you off. The medicine can take a little while to work, but it’ll help too.”

“I still can’t breathe.” Jimmy mutters as he makes his way to the fridge.

“And I wish I could do something about that, but I can’t.” Niall tells him. “Not unless you want to try your father’s neti-pot, but I don’t recommend it.”

“What’s a net-tea-pot?” Jimmy questions.

“It’s a neti-pot, and it’s like a small tea kettle that you don’t boil. You put in a solution, then you pour it up your nose and it helps flush out the mucus.” Niall explains. 

“Gross.” Jimmy says with a wince.

“Yeah, I don’t like it either.” Niall snorts. “And your father almost killed himself with it, so-”

“How?” Jimmy asks, his eyes opening wide.

“The water went into his lungs.” Niall chuckles. “He almost drowned right here at this counter.”

“Dad is so weird.” Jimmy mutters, wrinkling his nose up.

“Yeah, he is.” Niall says with a fond sigh. “If you’ve got your water, then you need to head back to the couch, bud. Can’t risk Chris getting sick.”

“Can I have a hug?” Jimmy asks quietly.

Niall considers it for a moment, and then sighs, because he can’t deny his son some comfort, even if it means that he’ll have to spend the next three minutes scrubbing his skin raw to make sure he doesn’t contaminate the food.

“Come here.” he says gently, setting the knife he’s using on the carrots down.

Jimmy practically crashes into Niall’s waist, and Niall squeezes him back just as tightly. Niall holds him until the tension starts eking out of Jimmy’s shoulders.

“I love you, bud.” Niall murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Jimmy’s head. “I wish you didn’t feel so bad.”

“I feel a little better now.” Jimmy mumbles against Niall’s stomach.

“I’d hold you all day if that would help, but you’ll just get overheated again, so you should go ahead and get back on the couch with everyone.” Niall says softly. “And you can take off your clothes if you need to, but leave the underwear on. Have to keep some semblance of order in this house.”

“Okay.” Jimmy says with a nod, letting Niall squeeze him one more time before stepping back. “Oh, Ava wanted me to tell you she doesn’t want soup either. She wants macaroni and cheese.”

“Of course she does.” Niall grumbles. “Any other requests?”

“More ice-lollies.” Jimmy beams.

“Go ahead and grab them, then.” Niall sighs, turning to the sink and putting the hot water all the way up. “And grab one for your father, or else he’ll complain. Since it’s likely I’ll throttle him if he does, that’s probably a bad idea.”

“Alright.” Jimmy hums, heading back to the fridge and grabbing the ice-lollies out of the freezer before heading back out of the room. Niall doesn’t even care if this was all a ploy to get more sugar. All he cares about is keeping them all comfortable, and if that means they all have a sugar buzz, so be it.

 

“What are you doing, bub?” Niall asks when he finally finds William. He’s back in his bed, under about four blankets and shoving his nose in a book. “Why aren’t you with the rest of the family?”

“Dad fell asleep, and Ava wouldn’t stop bugging Jimmy until he did her hair, so there wasn’t any point keeping it going.” William mutters, his eyes never leaving his book.

“Is it the sickness making you grumpy, or something else?” Niall asks.

“I’m not grumpy.” William huffs.

“And I’m a natural blond.” Niall scoffs. “What’s wrong, bud?”

“I can’t get comfortable.” William sighs. “I get hot, and then I’m cold, and then I’m hot again. And I can’t breathe right, because the left side of my face is all stuffed up, but when I finally get one side clear, the other side does it. And I keep trying to sleep, but then I sneeze and my head feels like someone is jumping on it. I just want to sleep. I didn’t sleep at all last night because of it. I hate being sick.”

“Come here, bub.” Niall says gently, crawling into bed next to William when his son starts sniffling, and not from the stuffy nose.

“What about Chris?” William mumbles, letting Niall wrap him up in his arms.

“I’ve put him down for a nap, so I have a bit of time for this.” Niall tells him, rubbing his palm up and down William’s back.

“But you can’t get sick, or nobody will be able to take care of him.” William says quietly.

“Just don’t cough in my face, and we’ll be fine.” Niall chuckles.

“Will you read to me?” William asks sleepily, his body growing more relaxed with every time Niall rubs his back.

“Yeah, bub. I can do that.” Niall hums, grabbing William’s book from where he left it on the bed. “Where did you leave off?”

“You can just start from the top of the page.” William slurs out against Niall’s chest.

By the time Niall finishes the chapter, William is snoring softly, and his face looks relaxed for the first time since he woke up. Niall holds him just like that until the baby-monitor wristband he’s wearing starts flashing and vibrating to let him know that Chris has woken up, and he has another one of his babies to take care of.

 

The kids are all asleep, Harry’s asleep, and, as tired as he is after a day of waiting on everyone in the house hand and foot, Niall just can’t fucking sleep. He’s been trying for over an hour, but it’s just not happening, and he knows why. 

There’s nobody on the other side of the bed. Harry isn’t there, spread out like a starfish or curled up in a ball or clinging to Niall’s body like a baby koala. The sound of his breathing isn’t there to lull Niall to sleep. No, Harry is sleeping down the hall in a guest room. They haven’t slept apart for a full night more than a handful of times in the last few years, so few that Niall can count them on his fingers, and it always bugs him.

It always leaves him cranky and exhausted, which he can’t really afford when he’s got another several days of this left, at the very least.

He knows it’s a mistake, but Niall just can’t stop himself when he grabs four pillows off of the bed and climbs out, padding down the hall to the room that Harry is sleeping in.

“You either, huh?” comes Harry’s congested voice when Niall opens the door.

“Budge up.” Niall sighs, tossing the pillows into the middle of the bed.

“What are these for?” Harry asks, rolling onto the right side of the bed, where he normally sleeps.

“A barrier to keep you from clinging to me all night.” Niall mutters as he arranges them in a line down the center of the mattress. “I can’t sleep without you, but I can’t let you infect me either.”

“You know, I can’t tell if that was sweet or mean.” Harry mumbles, adjusting to his newly divided sleeping space.

“Well, you’re going to have to figure it out yourself, because I’m too bloody tired to do it for you right now.” Niall grumbles as he tries to make himself comfortable.

“Hey, thanks for taking care of us all today.” Harry says softly, looking at Niall from over the pillow wall. “I know we’re not the easiest group in the world to deal with when we’re sick, but I know the kids appreciate it as much as I do. William said you helped him sleep, and Jimmy said that hug made him feel a lot better. Not to mention, Ava loved the mac and cheese. You did so much for all of us today, and dealing with Chris is already a full-time job by itself, so- Just- Thanks. You’re my hero for doing all of this.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m bloody Superman.” Niall snorts. “But Superman needs to sleep now, or he’s going to rampage tomorrow and turn into the Hulk instead.”

“Can’t ever take a bloody compliment.” Harry sighs.

“I’m not doing anything extraordinary, pet.” Niall says gently, reaching his hand across the barrier and sweeping Harry’s sweaty fringe out of his eyes before cupping his cheek. God, he hopes that dampness is sweat, and not mucus. “I’m just doing what any other man would do for his family. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you guys, even if it means feeling a bit run down. I just want you guys to be as comfortable as you can be with this going on. I hate seeing you all suffer like this.”

“It makes it easier knowing we’ve got Superman taking care of us.” Harry says with a soft smile. “Go ahead and get some sleep now. You more than deserve it. I love you.”

“Love you too, pet.” Niall hums, letting himself drift off now that he’s got Harry’s familiar presence between them. If he hooks a foot around Harry’s ankle to make it easier for both of them to sleep, so be it. That’s a risk he’s willing to take.

 

Niall wakes up on the seventh day of what he’s been calling The Plague because something makes the bed shift. He springs up, bleary eyed and half asleep, asking, “Who needs what?”

“Everybody is fine, babe.” Harry says gently, tugging on Niall’s shoulder until he lays back down.

“Then why am I awake?” Niall groans.

“Because the kids are finishing up the final touches on making you breakfast in bed, and I thought it would be better for everyone involved if you were just pretending to be asleep when they came in so that you don’t startle, like you just did.” Harry explains.

“Why?” Niall questions.

“Because we thought it would be a good way to start thanking you for everything you’ve done for us this past week, now that we’re all feeling better.” Harry says softly, pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek. “You’ve been a miracle worker, and breakfast in bed is the least we can do.”

“Well, how am I supposed to complain about not getting to sleep when you go and wake me up for something sweet?” Niall sighs, peeking one eye open. “Who cooked?”

“I did.” Harry snorts.

“Well, shite.” Niall huffs. “Was hoping for one of Jimmy’s omelets.”

“I taught him to make omelets!” Harry hisses. “They’re the same as my omelets!”

“His are better.” Niall hums, just to take the piss out of Harry. 

Honestly, Harry and Jimmy should do a cookbook together or something. They’re fantastic when they work together. Jimmy has only gotten into cooking recently, since Harry was feeling a bit left out when Jimmy spent most of his free time learning guitar from Niall. Jimmy had huffed and puffed endlessly at first, but turned out to actually be incredibly intuitive in the kitchen, and he and Harry cook dinner together once a week now, which the entire family always looks forward to.

“Okay, well there goes your ‘thank you’ blowie from me.” Harry scoffs.

“I’d probably be upset about that if I had enough energy to get it up after the last week.” Niall chuckles. “Hope I haven’t talked myself all the way out of a kiss, though.”

“No, I think I can still do that much.” Harry giggles, ducking in and pressing his lips against Niall’s.

Niall works quickly, wrapping one hand around Harry’s neck, and using the other to pull him down by the small of his back. Harry makes no protest, giving Niall access when he deepens the kiss, their tongues meeting and both of them letting out a soft sigh.

“Missed that.” Niall breathes out when they finally break apart. “Missed you.”

“Love you.” Harry says softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Okay, we gave you a kiss. No more, though.” comes William’s voice from the door.

“You were supposed to be using the bathroom, not kissing dad.” Jimmy huffs when Niall and Harry turn towards the door.

“Guilty.” Harry giggles. “Your father is just very kissable.”

“Both of them.” Niall hums, pecking another kiss against Harry’s lips just to hear the kids groan for a reason other than feeling crappy.

They all look a lot better than they have recently, the color back in their faces and lacking the distinct sheen of sweat they’ve had.

“Didn’t you guys have something for your father besides a bunch of whinging?” Harry asks with a wide, shit-eating grin.

“Daddy!” Ava squeals, running towards the bed with a flower from the garden held tight in her fist. She almost crushes it trying to climb into the bed, but Niall scoops her up and narrowly keeps it from being destroyed. He presses a flurry of kisses around her face, earning her trademark shrieking giggles in return as she laughs out, “Daddy, stop! No kisses!”

“Lots of kisses.” Niall hums, planting one more on each of her cheeks, and a final one on the tip of her nose. “What do you have there, princess?”

“I picked flower for you.” Ava beams, holding the daisy up proudly.

“It’s lovely, princess.” Niall tells her, taking the flower when she holds it out to him and tucking it behind his ear.

“Daddy, that silly!” Ava giggles. “That what girls do!”

“Are you saying I don’t look pretty?” Niall asks, pouting exaggeratedly.

“I think he looks very pretty.” Harry hums. “Don’t you, princess?”

“Yes.” Ava decides, pecking Niall on the nose. “Very pretty. Daddy very pretty.”

“You guys are so weird.” Jimmy sighs, walking up to the side of the bed with the tray of food.

“And proud of it.” Niall grins, passing Ava over to Harry so that he can make room in his lap for the food. “Let me see what you guys have made, then.”

“We made you an omelet, and toast, and real bacon, and dad made some juice for you, but it was gross, so we threw that out and got you milk instead.” Jimmy tells him, handing over the tray.

“Hey!” Harry squawks. “That juice was not gross!”

“It had grass in it, dad.” Jimmy says with a roll of his eyes.

“Wheatgrass is healthy!” Harry hisses. “And your father likes it!”

“I wouldn’t say ‘like’.” Niall snorts. “I tolerate it because of the health benefits. And, you know, other reasons.”

“Fine.” Harry mutters. “That’s good enough for me.”

“What other reasons could make you drink that stuff?” Jimmy asks incredulously.

“Don’t worry about it, bud.” Niall chuckles, shooting Harry a look when he licks his lips like the total deviant that he is. 

Looks like Niall might be getting that ‘thank you’ blowie anyways. They’ll need a shower, after all.

But that’s a thought for later. Right now is about his family.

“Can I put Chris down?” William asks. “He’s getting heavy.”

“Pass him over, bub.” Harry hums, taking Chris out of William’s arms.

“Who cut the toast into hearts?” Niall giggles when he looks down at his plate of food, although the answer is obvious with the rhubarb jam spread all over it just to make it red.

“Dad, be serious.” William scoffs, climbing up into bed beside Jimmy and stealing a piece of Niall’s bacon. That’s fine though. They never get real bacon with Harry doing the grocery shopping. They’ve earned it after years of turkey bacon. “Who do you think did it?”

“Me, of course.” Harry smirks, stealing one of the heart-shaped pieces of toast and biting into it, before mumbling, “Because I love you so much.” through a mouthful of crumbs.

“Well, if this is going to be a family meal, everybody might as well dig in.” Niall laughs, rolling his eyes when Jimmy and William immediately take the plate with his omelet and start eating it and the bacon. “Ava, do you want the other piece of toast?”

“Yes!” Ava squeals, taking it gladly when Niall hands it over.

“Oh! Here!” William says after swallowing a bite of omelet. He hands over a card, hand-drawn, with another big heart on the front of it like the toast.

When Niall opens it up, another smaller card falls out, and Niall picks it up to read, “RCC, eight A.M. What does that mean?”

“It’s your tee time, tomorrow morning.” Harry tells him. “It was the boys’ idea. I had to pull some strings, since we aren’t members, but I got you in.”

“RCC- Wait- The Riviera Country Club?” Niall asks, his jaw dropping open. “As in the best course in the whole city?”

“I know you’ve always wanted to play there, so- I called in some favors.” Harry says with a shrug.

“Are you coming with me?” Niall asks.

“Someone has to take care of the kids.” Harry points out. “Besides, I could swing you, but I don’t think I could have gotten us both in on such short notice.”

“Well, then-” Niall sighs, dropping the card on the bedside table. “I don’t think I’ll be going.”

“What?” Harry asks incredulously.

“What do you guys say we go do some mini-golf as a family tomorrow instead?” Niall hums.

“Niall, that was our way of thanking you for everything you’ve done for us this week.” Harry says quietly.

“I don’t need to be thanked for any of that.” Niall waves him off. “You guys are my favorite people in the whole world, and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you guys. And I’d rather play putt-putt with you guys than go on that big, fancy course alone.”

“Boys, I’m going to need you to take Chris and Ava to the other side of the house and keep them busy.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes. “Call for us on the baby monitor if there’s a problem.”

“Is dad in trouble?” William asks, crawling out of the bed and helping Ava out after him.

“No.” Harry grins, passing Chris off to Jimmy once he’s out of the bed. “I’m going to kiss him senseless.”

The kids are barely out the door with a chorus of laughter and groans before Harry has tackled Niall to the bed and started carrying through on the promise.


End file.
